Home
by vlengel555
Summary: Another summer day Is come and gone away, In Paris and Rome,But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm based on a song by Michael Buble


**Hey I rally hope y'all like this I worked hard on it and I love this song**

_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

Shows an older Nick looking at a picture

"hey nick lets go" said Nicks brother Joe

"ok I'll be right there" he said wiping a tear that had just come out of his eye

"hey whats wrong bro" asked Joe

"nothing I'm just tired of being on tour, and I miss my girlfriend" he said putting the picture down on the bed side table

"hey look, I know you miss her but only a couple more week ok I cant you can make it" Joe said smiling and giving nick a side hug

"ok lets go" Nick said getting off his bed

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_

shows the jonas brothers signing autographs

"come on nick smile remember what I said" joe said giving nick another side hug

"i know I'm trying to be strong, but yo don't have a girlfriend so you don't know how it feel" said nick looking at joe "hey look man I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean"

"no it's ok I understand, why don't you just go back to the hotel and leave me and Kevin to do this"

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

"hey it's me, I just wanted to call and tell you I miss you, but your not home so I guess I'll just call you later, love you bye" nick said closing his phone

**(two weeks later)**_  
_

"hey nick lets go we can't be late to the airport" said Kevin

"ok I'm coming" nick said putting the picture in his bag"

"we'll be out in the car, ok"

"ok just give me a sec"

Kevin left nick in the room by him self

"just four more week and I get to come home to you" he said to himself

Nick walked to the door frame and turned off the lights and left

_Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know_  
_But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

**(flash back)**

"**hey whats up" said Jamie (nicks girlfriend)**

"**well, my brothers and I are going to go on tour, isn't that great" nick said picking Jamie up and spinning her around**

"**yeah thats great, I'm really happy for you. But, what about us?" she asked**

"**well I wont be gone that long, so we can pick up were we left off when I get back home, or you could just come with us" he said **

"**i can't do that nick, I cant get up and leave my life behind, I think I'll just stay here and wait for you to come home ok, but one thing you need to know is that I will always believe in you " she said **

"**ok, what ever you want and thanks that means a lot" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek**

**(end of flash back)**

"well this tour lasted longer then I thought" Nick said to himself

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me_

"man it's cold out there" said Joe as they walked in the airport

"i know good thing we brought theses jackets" said Kevin

" yeah" agreed Nick

"well lets go find our gate, ok" said Kevin

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  


shows nick getting of an airplane.

"nick"

Nick turns around and sees Jamie and runs to her

"man I missed you so much" Nick says as he hugs her

"me too" she said hugging him back

"but every things ok now cuz I'm home now"

"yeah never do that again ok promise"

"i promise"

_it will all right_

_I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home._

**So what do you think leave me some reviews and tell me plz and thank you**


End file.
